


NyoAusHun Swimming Lesson Oneshot - gif for madamerinrin on tumblr

by Eccentric_Traveler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Nyotalia, aushun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Traveler/pseuds/Eccentric_Traveler
Summary: I wrote this oneshot a long time ago for madamerinrin's ask blog, ask-lady-austria. So I'd thought I'd upload it here for your enjoyment. Let me know what you think?





	NyoAusHun Swimming Lesson Oneshot - gif for madamerinrin on tumblr

"Daniel, I'm not so sure about this," said Annalise cautiously as she dipped a toe into the water, checking the temperature. Joining the swim club seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she's starting to have second thoughts. Especially since she wasn't a good swimmer. Being a land locked country contributed to this, but also the fact that Daniel being there made her feel flustered.

"Don't Anna, you'll do fine," Daniel reassured her as he put his arm around her. Anna blushed a bit. Even though Daniel meant well, she even got more flustered. 

"There's no need to be nervous, you're not even in the water." Dan climbs down the ladder into the pool. "Now you climb down." Anna looks down at Dan in the water.

"Ok, but be ready to catch me." She starts to make her way in, the water chilling her as rises to her knees. As Anna had one foot left on the ladder, she lept (as much as one can leap in water) into Daniel's arms, who falls over. This leads to Anna spluttering and panicing. "DANIEL, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Right here," he comes up laughing.

"WHY ARE YOU -blub- LAUGHING, I"M -blub- DROWNING!"

"Anna, we're in the shallow end, just stand up." Anna stops and her face goes red when she realizes what Dan just said. Her toes were on the bottom in the three foot end.

"Oh... um.. well then..." she fidgets her hands, a little bit a ashamed.

"It's ok, I sort of expected it," Dan remarks. This draws a pout from Anna. "Ok, I"m going to take you in my arms and lay you horizontally on your back. You want to relax and just float. No kicking." Dan takes Anna and lays her flat. She puts her goggles on just in case. She breathes slowly and sure enough, she floats. "Good, you're almost there, now stand up." Anna does, feeling a little accomplished. "Now, just stand there for a bit. We're gonna work on your strokes. I"m just going to swim from one side to the pool and back. You pay attention to my arms and legs." Dan sets off in a splash, swimming like the pro he is. Anna couldn't help but smile, seeing Dan in his element. It was nice to have moments like these once in a while. Seeing him tear through the water, his sleek body piercing the water, his tan muscles at work and... Anna shakes herself out of her trance. At this time Dan came back.

"You are a master at what you do, Daniel."

"Sweet talking isn't going to get you special treatment princess." Anna blushes again. "So did you pay attention to my strokes?" Anna nods. "Now I'm going to hold you again, and you try to copy me." Back into the floating position Anna goes. She starts moving her arms and legs, but does but becomes a splash machine, soaking Daniel. "Ok, ok, try your legs first. You want to kick, not thrash"

"Sorry." Anna does what she's told, and her legs work beautifully. 

"Beautiful Anna, beautiful. Now try your arms. And don't forget to move your head to the side above water. You need to breathe." She moves her arms but it's not perfect. "Ok, I'm going to take your hands and drag you through the pool. Don't worry about your arms, just kick." Soon, there were going in a small circle, Daniel swimming backward and Annalise kicking.

"I'm swimming!" Anna declares. It was a childish remark, but Dan couldn't help but smile.

"See I could you could do it. You still have to work with your arm strokes, but your legs are strong. So you'll be good at underwater swimming. So take a deep breath."

"What?" And before Anna knew they were underwater. Anna was surprised at first to say the least, but then she realized she was swimming by herself with Daniel right below her. She was actually doing it! At least when it came to the legs. Then Daniel took her hands and swam with her, then kissed her. They both come up for air laugh in each other’s arms. “You know,” Annalise said in between kisses, “I think I like you as my teacher. I want more lessons.” Daniel returned the kiss, still strong as ever.

“As you wish, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is super old, from 2014 iirc. This is technically the first fanfic I ever wrote. Did it on impulse and Rin liked it. So now I hope you do too.


End file.
